Current domestic ice cream makers are generally designed to produce relatively large batches of ice cream, typically ranging from 1.0 liter to 2.0 liters or more, in a time period of approximately 20-60 minutes. In addition, most current domestic ice cream makers also require that the containers (within which the ice cream will be produced) be “frozen” before making the ice cream, i.e., the container must be placed in a freezer for approximately 4-8 hours before use. Thus, there is a substantial delay between the time that the making of the ice cream commences and the time that the batch of ice cream is completed. Furthermore, even after the batch of ice cream has been completed, it is still necessary to manually remove the ice cream from the ice cream maker, and then it is also necessary to scoop out single servings of the ice cream into a separate container (e.g., a bowl, a cone, etc.) for consumption.
Thus there is a need for a new system for providing a single serving of a frozen confection, in a reduced period of time, and which is dispensed directly into the container (e.g., a bowl, a cone, etc.) from which it will be consumed.
In addition, it would also be desirable for the same system to be capable of providing a single serving of a cold beverage, and/or a single serving of a hot beverage.